Counterfeit Reality: Schizophrenic
by ArcadaAvaLon
Summary: Chapter 4! [Warning: AU, OC, OOC, mature content, drug and alcohol abuse] Brooklyn is an addict. What will it take to get him off drugs? Friendship isn't strong enough anymore, so will he turn to love?
1. Fall

Schizophrenic

Chapter 01: Fall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original charcters from Beyblade. I do own Arista Belyaev. THe following characters are in the order fo their creators: Amber/Gems, Miyami/Tari, Aspin/Animerle, Sonia/Sae, Shahero/Coors.

**RAN:** I'm back. Told ya couldn't keep me from posting. So all that's left to say is read and review please! Tell me what you think.

-O-

Brooklyn threw his cigarette end on the floor, and stepped on it, extinguished it. He started his way down the street. Rain was pouring down by the bucket load, drenching him. He had no umbrella to keep him dry, only himself and the clothes he was wearing. It was too troublesome to use an umbrella anyway, as it would only fly away in the windy conditions.

He was wearing a simple jean jacket; it had two front pockets, and a stitched on design, sporting '#1' in silvery threads. Baggy black jeans hung loosely on him. A plain black t-shirt showed under his jacket, clinging to him. A single silver chain dangled around his neck. His ginger-red hair was mussed and wet, messily sticking up in spikes. Russian skin was unhealthily pale, but smooth. His eyes stood out against his skin; a light blue mixed in with moss green. He stood at five feet, and ten inches. He was tall, and well built.

His expression was of annoyance, and possible anger. He continued his way down the near empty street, and walked into Marty's Convenience Store. Inside he shook off the rainwater of himself, and made his way to the back of the small Shoppe, towards the freezer/cooler section. He pushed someone out of his way, but ignored it. He didn't really care, opened the frosted door, and grabbed a six-pack of Coors Light.

Brooklyn walked to the cashier. He put the beer on the counter, and took out his wallet. After taking out a twenty-dollar bill, he glanced at the rows of cigarettes on the wall behind the cashier. He decided he would take a Medium ten-pack of Elude; Double Diamond.

"Give me one of those." He pointed to the wall behind, to a small light blue packet of smokes.

"Thirteen dollars and fifty-seven cents, please."

He glanced at the cashier for the first time, and realized it was a female. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slim curvy figure. What else is new, he thought disgustedly. She smiled at him, he sneered in return, and shoved the bill onto the counter, waited for his change.

"Thank-you, and have a nice day." She said in a bubbly voice that oozed sincerity.

Brooklyn ignored her, and walked out quickly. Most people made him sick. Made him want to throw-up. He took out a cigarette and the lighter from his pocket. But then again, there were some people that were ok. He lit the end of the cig, put the lighter away, and took a drag on it. He took it out, and let out a breath. It felt good, after a stressful day, he needed a smoke. Hell, he needed a smoke every couple of hours.

Brooklyn was addicted to them, like a baby to its mother. Mother. He let the thought of a having a mom roll around in his thoughts, before blocking it out and taking in another puff. Life sucked, but at least he had smoking. As long as he lived he would smoke, and no one, not even a rehabilitation centre could stop him.

Dwelling on that thought, he shuddered. Those places freaked him out. Hospitals, dentists, doctors' offices. They just plain creeped him out.

It had started when his parents had died, in a car crash. They'd just bought a new blue Lexus, and were going out for dinner. They left Brooklyn at home with a baby-sitter, he was only three years at that age. Now he was seventeen, it had been fifteen years since then. His dad was drunk, his mom was drunk, half the world was probably drunk. They were on their way back, Brooklyn's dad was impaired, and therefore didn't see that he was on the wrong side of the road.

In the morning it was all over the news and media. He didn't understand what had happened, all he knew then was that he'd have to live with his Grandparents. He constantly asked them why, and how come his mom and dad wouldn't be coming back. They had lied and said that his parents were coming back, but not right then. Now, they were in a nursing home. After he was old enough to live on his own, he'd bought an apartment. He didn't even visit his grandparents anymore. It was too much trouble to fly off to Florida every month and the cost was high as well, so he settled instead to call them every other weekend. It was working out in the long run, and he visited them on Christmas any way.

He had believed that his parents would be coming back, but they never did. When he was thirteen he started drinking. That was when he had fallen from grace. Naturally, when he was fifteen he started smoking. First he thought it was awful, but he'd gotten use to the smell, the taste of tar mixed in with other chemicals. Ironically his teeth were still pearly white. At the mere age of sixteen he started doing drugs. First it had been Angel Dust, then Speed. It had continued on from there for a year and a half at least. Until the police found him, he was still a minor so they let him off easy; gave a warning and sent him into rehab.

It was just now, in August that he'd gotten out. Half a year in rehabillitation had done him some good. Now he knew not to smoke, drink, or do drugs anywhere near the authorities. The only reason he'd done drugs in the first place was because he didn't feel like living, and had been afraid to commit suicide. After getting out from the centre, he continued smoking, but quit the drugs. Well, most of them anyway. Once in a while when everything just got on top of him, he did some drugs. But not overly so that he would become addicted again. He was hooked on alcohol and smoking, that was enough. For now.

He stopped walking, started sprinting when hail started to fall from the dark, grey sky. Just another way to prove that someone up there in the clouds hated him. He made it to his apartment though, he shivered as he walked inside through the outer double doors. He punched in his security code, and waited for the inside doors to open. He lived at Sixty-five Circuit Avenue. His apartment number was thirty-three. A single bedroom, kitchen, single bathroom, and a living room.

The kitchen had a fridge, a table, all the cabinets that regular kitchens did, basically it was the same. His living room was clean. A phone was on charge, same with a cell phone. The t.v. was set near the wall, Two leather sofas surrounded it, a glass table was set in the middle. A dark blue lamp stood near to the side, casting shadows and dim lighting all around the room. He walked past, after locking the door. His grandparents were generous enough to buy him the apartment, and buy him the necessities that were needed.

They were rich, and living in Florida. Every time he visited them, they took him to Disney land. He always refused, but they dragged him along. When he was with them, he could act like himself, no one knew him there. He felt like a normal person when he was with them. Something he felt weird about. But it stopped him from smoking when they were around.

Brooklyn never told them about his addiction or about the drugs and rehab. He felt that he had betrayed them and therefore ended up having never told them. Or anyone for that matter. Sometimes he even hated himself for it, but after a few drinks felt completely guilt-free. One of the things he was thank-full for.

He walked into his room. Clothes and other random stuff were strewn all around the floor. A messy, average room. From the outside it appeared regular enough. But if you took the time to look deeper, look under the surface, there were a lot of differences. He had no pictures of his parents, for one. He'd forced himself to forget what little he actually remembered from his childhood. It wasn't like he'd wanted to, it was just easier to block out all the bad memories. It stopped him from having nightmares, but they had stopped when he took up drinking.

Living with his grandparents when he was young wasn't fun, only because they constantly lied to him about his parents. He'd gone through therapy and depression. Even through a phase where he was obsessed with lighting things on fire. Somehow he'd gotten through it all. He smirked; his handsome face was dry now. But his clothes were still wet, much like his hair.

He walked into the small washroom. Dark blue paint on the walls, blue marble sink, bath, and toilet. Brooklyn stripped his clothes off, and turned on the shower. He stepped inside the tub, and let the cool water run over him. He shivered slightly only for a few seconds, but after the initial cold, he felt himself stop.

-O-

Arista gasped as a bucket of cold water was dumped on top of her. She turned around, looking behind herself for the person responsible. She could only see Mariah running away from Tala. He obviously had a crush on the pink haired female, but she either was oblivious to it or pretended she didn't notice. Nonetheless, she was screaming for dear life as she was running. They made the sweetest couple, Arista thought to herself.

She shuddered when a small breeze blew through, causing goose bumps on her skin. She rubbed her bare arms, circulating warmth. Her red t-shirt was soaked and stuck to her like krazy glue, her blue worn out jeans were wet, and somewhat clung to her legs. Silver hair was sticking to her head, and her navy-amber flecked orbs were looking around the yard.

She spotted Ian. The short male teenager was unwinding the garden hose, struggling slightly, and tripping a few times. _Can't be him_, she thought dully. She continued glancing around, until her eyes landed on Tyson snickering.

You won't be laughing very long, Ty.

She charged towards Tyson, grabbing a half-empty water gun along with her. Tyson's blue eyes that were filled with laughter changed smoothly into a challenge. He picked up a water gun from the ground, and grinned. He shook it just to check the water, when he heard a small splashing sound, his grin grew even bigger.

Arista grinned as well. Then in a split second they were spraying each other with water. Yelling out threats, and cursing when they got sprayed. In the end Arista had soaked Tyson, but she had run out of water. She was thoroughly soaked as well, ditching the gun she ran to Ian. He had successfully unwound the hose, only to have it snatched from him. He growled, and made to grab it back.

Instead he got soaked. Arista had shoved him in front of her, using him as a human shield; guarding herself from Tyson's onslaught of water. Clouds went in front of the sun, blocking it from view for a moment. The day was beginning to get darker as the hours whiled away. Arista grinned, she had a hose full of water, and Ian as a human shield. Tyson had nothing, no water, and no shield. Life was good. She squeezed the trigger on the handle of the watering hose, and smiled when the brunette got soaked. Then deciding just for the fun of it, she'd soak Ian.

"What'd you soak me for?" Ian demanded, drenched and angry.

"Felt like it." She replied simply.

"Since when was that a reason?"

"Since I was born." She squeezed the trigger again, and sprayed Ian again. He growled, she sprayed him again. He failed miserably in using his arms as a defence.

Tyson took this opportunity to run inside his house and fill up his water gun. He was going to soak everyone. He grinned as a plan started to form in his mind. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone speaking.

"Drop it, or get soaked."

Tyson turned to face Johnny, but didn't let go of his gun. He stared at the redheaded Irishman.

"I'm already wet, so it doesn't really matter." He flashed a grin, turned off the tap, and then closed the lid. "Besides, yours is probably empty anyway."

"How do you figure that?"

"You'd have sprayed me already."

And without waiting for him to reply, Tyson ran out of the kitchen, and back into the yard. He surveyed the seen. Tala was chasing Mariah, who squealed every time he sprayed water on her. Arista and Ian were fighting over the garden hose, Kane and Dunga were drenching Miyami and Oliver. _Their annoying personalities rub off on each other_, he mused giving another glance towards Kane and Dunga. He continued scanning the yard. Amber was chasing Kai and cackling. Aspin was with Ozuma and Sonia, the three of them had cornered Marium, and Emily.

So that leaves Michael, Bryan, Spencer and Joseph. _Let's see who I should get first. What about... Kevin. Yeah, that's after I find him._

. 

Tyson searched around for the short Asian. Instead of finding Kevin, he found Shahero, laughing hysterically. Then he found Hitoshi, his older brother, tickling her mercilessly. His blue hair was dry, and spiked, his blue eyes held a superior glint in them. His clothes, blue jeans, and a graphic shirt were dry as well. Shahero was somewhat dry, her sapphire blue hair was mostly wet. Her dark eyes were filled with tears, as she continued laughing. Her black long sleeve shirt was drenched, but her dark navy pants weren't.

Tyson frowned. He was finding it hard that Hitoshi didn't like her. He confessed he didn't, but somehow Tyson didn't believe that.

"Hahaha, Hito-haha-Hitoshi. Shite, hahahahaha... Stop it!"

She tried to yell it out, but kept laughing in between. Making it sound like she was on a high.

"Only if you swear not to spray me."

"Hahaha-God damn it. Haha-I swe-swear-Hahaha-I won't-t."

Satisfied, he stopped, and got up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes. Shahero stopped for a moment, to breathe. Then she got up. She saw Tyson watching them, and then she saw his gun.

"Hiya Tyse. Mind if I borrow this?"

She grabbed it from him before he answered, and turned around facing the older. She smirked, then squeezed. Water shot out like a laser, spraying the previously dry male. He growled. "You swore you wouldn't."

"But I never meant it. And besides, revenge was in order. You should have seen it coming."

Tyson snickered, Shahero Kaeto. He had met her through Amber. Amber's mom and Shahero's dad were engaged, making Shahero and Amber stepsisters or something like that. They looked alike as well. They were both fairly short and small. Shahero had blue hair while Amber had black. Amber has ochre eyes, and Shahero had dark blue. The difference in their height was only about and inch or two; Amber being the taller one.

In a sense their personalities were alike as well. Shahero liked to pick fights, making it hard to keep her fists to herself. Amber was a little more controlled. She liked verbal fights more, and was sarcastic. They both had a sharp wit, another thing in common. Talk of the devil.

"Will you hold still, for just one second?" Kai shouted across the yard to the Irishwoman. She continued running, and bumped into Bryan. She grinned and hid behind her large, burly cousin. He watched amusedly when she stuck out her tongue to the Russian.

"Nyah nyah, you'll never get me now!"

"Let's just see about that." He shot back, but didn't move forward. Instead he watched Amber and Bryan. Amber stared confusedly at him, then screamed when Kane splashed her from behind.

Her breath hitched when the water collided with her body, then glared at Kai. Amber turned around and glared at Kane, who was laughing happily and pointing at her. Aspin ran towards her boyfriend, and lifted him up. Kane continued snickering, his periwinkle blue eyes were filled with mirth. Aspin growled, grabbed his hand and started running dragging him with her.

"Smart move, Spin but I'm going to get Kane back." Amber ran opposite them, towards Arista, who was joined by Johnny and Ian. Johnny was refilling his gun from the hose while Ian and Arista were fighting over who would get it after he was done. The dark haired girl waited for Johnny to finish with it, before she yanked it away from the prying Russians' hands. She changed it to full power, and aimed for Aspin and Kane.

She cheered when the water landed right on target, and just for the hell of it started spraying everyone else she could see. Threats and curses wrung out all over the DuPont's front yard, mixed in with screams and the steady flow of water.

Most everyone ran inside the kitchen, she sprayed them as they ran and cackled wickedly. _No one escapes my wrath._

-O-

"I am so tired. Why are we doing this again?" Amber moaned.

"Because we got dared, now quit your complaining and hurry up."

"Aye, Aye Cap'n."

Arista and Amber walked casually down the middle of the empty street. No cars were passing by, and there was a slight breeze through the dark night. They made their way across to the front yard of Oliver's neighbours' house. The grass was a lush green colour, flowerbeds adorned the yard, and gnomes were scattered and plotted into the ground.

The owner of the house was a cranky old woman, who hated kids. Every opportunity she got was spent calling the police blaming adolescents for misbehaving, and vandalising her property. Even though half the time, they didn't even do anything. Arista sort of felt sorry of sorry for the old lady. She must be so lonely all the time.

"She probably doesn't have many friends." Amber voiced her thoughts.

Arista nodded in agreement, and made her way up the stairs with Amber following her closely from behind.

"What are we supposed to do again?"

"I don't know, I think we're supposed to wring her doorbell and then run away. Shit, I can't remember what else. Can you?"

Amber thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway. Let's just get this over with, I'm tired."

"Yes, give the almighty Amber her sleep well we all stay awake waiting on her every command and order."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Get me some chocolates."

Arista rolled her eyes, and grinned. They stepped on the patio and turned around facing Oliver's house. They rubbed their hands together for warmth, before sticking their thumbs up and signalling to their friends.

They turned, faced each other, grinned, and faced the door to Ms. McCrabby's house. Arista pushed the doorbell first, Amber followed suit.

They rang it a couple more times before turning on their heels, and jumping the stairs, running across the street, and back onto the DuPont property. They could hear the old lady's yelling. Watched her poke around with her walking stick, seeing if she could catch anyone in the act. With an angry cry of frustration, she walked back inside her house, and slammed the door shut.

"Mission accomplished, who's next?"

"I pick, Kevin and Spencer. Here, pick a card, any card."

Spencer rolled his eyes, and got up. Kevin followed the blondes' actions, and got up as well. Spencer reached into the black hat that Amber held, and pulled out a slip of paper.

"'Dress up and sing karaoke out loud in front of everyone.'" He groaned, and sighed. Why did he have to get the stupid dares? And with Kevin, damn it. Why couldn't it be anyone else? Deciding it was no use in skulking, he walked to the coat closet, and searched around for something to 'dress up' in. His friends only snickered at him.

Spencer found a black trench coat, and black bucket hat. He figured it couldn't get much worse than that, so he put on the hat, and zipped on the coat. Kevin on the other hand, found a purple unicorn sweater that was made of some woolly material, and snow pants that were much too long for him. He growled and put them on. Everyone started snickering, save those two.

"I was wondering where that went." Shahero said in between laughter.

Kevin glared at her, and gave her the finger, which she gladly returned. Johnny was laughing so hard, he fell on top of Tala, who had his arm around Mariah. This caused the group to laugh even harder.

"So what do you plan on singing?" Joseph asked innocently.

"Shut it midget."

"Look whose talking, short stack."

"Fuck you."

"I would but your momma's home."

Kevin glared at the short blur haired male, then turned and looked at Spencer.

"What _are_ we gunna sing, Spence?"

Spencer thought for a second, and opened his mouth.

"Wait, wait Oliver get your VC and record this!" Miyami shouted. There was a murmur of agreement, Kevin's mouth hung open, and Spencer was going red around the face.

In a second, Oliver had left the room, and returned with his video camera. He held up a finger, signalling the two to hold on a second longer. When the camera was fully loaded, he focused on Spencer and Kevin.

"I-I'm a little tea-teapot, short and stou-stout." Spencer began, as soon as he had, laughter erupted from everyone. Kevin's face was drained of all colour. He watched the tall blonde sing the words to I'm a Little Teapot. He was knocked out of his trance, when Spencer kicked his foot, signalling him to join along.

Kevin didn't respond, so Spencer glared daggers at him, and kicked him again, only this time it was harder. That snapped Kevin out from his daze, he looked to his laughing friends, and grimaced.

"Let's get this over with then." He took in a deep breath and joined in with the burly male.

"I'm a little teapot. Short an-and stout. Here... here is my hand-handle, and here is my spout."

"Pour me some... some coffee, put me near th-the toffee... " Spencer made some motions with his hand, as if he was pouring coffee into a cup.

The two struggled to remember the rest of the words, and winced as laughter found it's way into their heads.

"Tip me o'er and-and pour-and pour-"

"T-tip me over and pour me-"

"Out." They ended together. Then embarrassed they threw off the extra clothes into the coat closet. Both of their faces had turned a few shades short of a tomato. They both huffed, and angrily sat down. Spencer and Kevin were never going to live this down. And with only a week or two to go before school started again, no one was going to forget this anytime soon.


	2. Bonfire

Counterfeit Reality: Schizophrenic

Chapter 02: Bonfire

Thanks to: **ariotatio**: Here it is. **Twerp**: I loved it too. It was really great to write. **Coors: **You should feel sympathy. Brooklyn is the best! **ChibiKai02: **How they meet is trés interesting. I'm not sure on it yet though. **Zadien: **Brooklyn doesn't have a sorry-assed attitude! Damn it. Anyways, he's the best. It was a good intention. He wanted to soak her.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Here is chappie two. I'm sooo sloow. I changed the title a little becasue I can and I wanted to. So there. :P Review please, and make me happy so I'll write some more and you can review some more.

* * *

After everyone had left Oliver's they had gone home. Today, it was Friday, that meant only the weekend and two days to go before school started again. This year it was Arista's eleventh year at Bakuten Secondary School. She was dreading it already. Thinking about all the teachers, and the mountainous homework that she got every year. She didn't even do all of it, but still it took long to finish. She was so happy when summer vacation started.

She had gone out every day except for the weekends. On Saturday she would just watch cartoons, then go to her job at the church. It was her job to sweep the floors, and clean the windows. At first she didn't want to, but after her mom lectured her she decided she would do it on the weekends so that she didn't have to hear any more of it. She also decided she would keep the job even when school started. The only thing she argued against her job was that she wanted to watch all the Saturday morning cartoons.

Which she got to do since the Reverend, Reverend Campbell, let her. But in exchange for it, he made her sweep and clean the Confessions rooms. She disliked those rooms, but her love for cartoons was greater than any hate for the tiny little rooms. And once in a while she would even spook the people that came there to confess their sins.

Since a painted black window separated the sinner and the priest, there was no way to tell whom you were confessing to. When she was sweeping the rooms, she just decided to whistle, and make ghastly noises. That usually scared the person on the other side. And the Confessions room earned the glory of being haunted.

The whole church was actually really pretty, and it was huge. It towered high, and was a rose white colour. The inside was really nice as well. There were rows upon rows of benches covered in plush leather where everyone sat. And there was a wooden dais, raised for effect. The sermons and such all took place there. At first, the only reason that Arista would ever go to a church was because of a wedding or something like that. But now, she went for her job.

And it was nice pay. Besides, her mom didn't give her any money to buy video games. So she used the money she got paid to buy a PS2 and games for it. And whatever was left over to buy pixie sticks. God, she was addicted to those things. She had a whole stash of them under her bed mattress. Only herself and Miyami knew about them.

Her mouth watered at the thought of pixie sticks. She shrugged off her comforter, and got up from her bed standing beside it. She lifted the mattress enough for her arm to slide through, and poked around for the bag of candy. Her face held glee when she found it. She pulled it out and opened the knot that she had made the day before. She smiled, and looked around for a blue or pink pixie stick. When she found one, she took it out and put it carefully on the floor next to her. Then she zipped up the bag, and pushed it back under her bed mattress. She made her way across her room, the candy tick in her hand.

Her room was littered with clothes on the floors, and other various things. She didn't give much thought to the scattered things. She figured it was easier than having to clean her room. Seeing as it would only get messy again. Really, there was no point in cleaning it at all.

She left the room, and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs of her house, and into the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see Tyson and Miyami there, eating cereal from china bowls. They were eating Froot Loops or some other multi-coloured cereal. They usually came to her house in the morning to eat breakfast. She walked past them, and opened a drawer looking for scissors or something sharp to cut open the pixie stick.

She found a knife, and made a slit at the top of the stick. She grinned and immediately popped it into her mouth. It was her source of coffee. After Arista put the knife away, she joined Miyami and Tyson.

"'Sup?" She asked them.

"Eating." Tyson answered before he put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Miyami nodded, then chewed and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Surfing at Carson Beach or something. Amber and Tala planned it a long time ago. Said they want to have a bonfire and a beach party." Arista filled her mouth with sour sugar after answering Miyami's question. The red eyes Russian nodded. Tyson finished his breakfast then walked to the sink to put his dishes away.

"So where did you say we're going?"

"We're going to Mars, Ty. To Mars." Arista said sarcastically.

Then following his actions Miyami put her empty bowl in the sink as well. Arista finished the last of the pixie stick and threw it into the garbage. All three washed their hands.

Arista opened the fridge and pulled put three cans of Cherry Coke. She passed one to Tyson, and one to Miyami. She took the last one to herself and began opening it. When she opened it, the soda exploded everywhere around her. Getting her wet, and pretty much everything else around her wet as well. Luckily for them, Tyson and Miyami had seen what was coming, and ducked into the living room.

Arista rolled her eyes. "Should have passed that one to Tyson."

"Hey! I resent that." He shouted from the next room.

She laughed, and then began cleaning the floor around her with paper towel she grabbed off the counter. In the other room the television sounded, and then arguing over which channel it should be on. She grinned, and to think this would all be ruined when school started again. At least she still had a couple of days before that. After she cleaned off the kitchen, she sprinted up the stairs.

"I'm taking a shower, be back in a few." She shouted down, waited for an answer.

"Yeah, sure." Came the reply.

She ran into her room, and looked around for her towel. She fished around in her closet for her beige towel. After she found it, she put it on her unmade bed, and then groped around in the clothes piled around the floor for something to wear. She found black capris and a Celtics jersey that Johnny had gotten her sometime before. She looked around for a t-shirt and found a green one near the door.

She grabbed the clothes and made her way once more out of her room, and into the washroom down the hall. She striped off her clothes and walked into the shower after turning it on. In the morning she would only take a cold shower, no matter the season. It wasn't like it was freezing in winter. It would snow, the trees would lose their leaves, and the beaches would freeze, but it was still relatively warm.

That was the great part about California. She put her head under the falling water, and washed her head. The cool water made her hair limp and wet. She rubbed her hair, washing out the coke. After she was convinced it was soda free she pulled her head back, and let the water run down her skin.

After she was done, she dried herself off with her towel, and got dressed. Her hair was still wet, but she chose not to blow dry it. When she blow-dried her hair, it made her light headed. And she usually ended up doing something stupid afterwards. Like this one time, when she was eleven she had ended up eating worms that Tyson had said were spaghetti. After that she didn't blow-dry her hair. She only did that when she had no time to let it dry on its own.

Arista got out of the washroom, and walked to the staircase. Whenever she took a bath or shower, she always felt tired after. She sat on the banister for a minute. Then decided that she would slide down. She grinned drunkenly, and slid down the wooden railing.

She jumped off at the end, and into the living room. She laughed giddily, and plopped down in between her cousins Tyson and Miyami. She was related to Miyami through her mom and Arista's mom being sisters. And Tyson was related to her through Miyami. He was like a second cousin, but felt like a first cousin. At first she didn't like him, he was annoying and tricked her a lot. But then she and Miyami had started getting him back. That was when they had come to a mutual agreement that they wouldn't get each other, but prank other people.

Miami and Arista had always been close. They lived beside each other in Russia. Then Miyami had moved to California. Arista and her mom had moved there after her mom and dad divorced. It wasn't like a hate divorce. It was more like an understanding.

They had only divorced because Arista's dad had felt smothered. He was younger than Aleksi by two or three years and felt pressured by her being older than he was. Aleksi had understood that, and wanted to give him his space. They were planning to get married again after Arista finished High School.

She hadn't understood why they got divorced. But as she got older she agreed it was the right thing to do. She could be really misunderstanding of others and often got her foot in her mouth. And if there was room, she got her other foot in there too. Most of the time she had thrown tantrums like a little child, and had at one point ran away from home. She'd spent a night in an old abandoned house. In the morning the police found her, and had brought her home. Her parents were as she guessed, worried sick with fear.

Arista explained to them why she did it, and they understood. But that didn't stop them from punishing her. In the end she had understood why the wanted to separate, but she only accepted it when they said they were going to remarry later on.

She really loved her memories of Russia. And she loved San Francisco as well. She visited her dad on the Christmas holidays and spring break, and called him every weekend. She loved both her parents, and respected them a lot.

She knew they still loved each other. But there was always some small part of her that thought what if they didn't get remarried. She frowned at herself. No, they would always love each other she assured herself.

"What wrong?" Tyson asked her. His voice snapped her back into reality, away from her thoughts.

Miyami looked over in Arista's direction. "Yeah, you look pretty zoned out." She said adding in her two cents.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking."

"Better not think too hard, you don't wanna get a headache." Miyami said jokingly, Tyson laughed. Arista nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, then grabbed the remote from Miyami and started flicking through channels.

* * *

It was only three o'clock, but the sun was shining high in the sky. Like a bright fire raging inside of an orb. Arista sat on her beach towel waiting for her friends. She rubbed sunscreen lotion on herself while she waited. She scanned the ocean to see if the waves had risen any. When she noted they hadn't, she frowned. It was a perfect day to go surfing; save for the fact there was no surf.

She frowned, and sighed. Everything was so close to perfect. Arista lay down on her beach towel, and stared at the clear blue sky. It was a cloudy sort of dreamy colour. She smiled lazily, and closed her 'lotion bottle. Her rented surfboard lay next to her. It was highlighter green and striped with silver. She practically owned it since it was the one she always she used when she came to the beach. She had even signed her name on the bottom.

"Sup Ris?" She turned her head to her left and glanced at Kane and Aspin.

"The sky." She replied to him.

"Oh, and here I thought it was falling." He replied with sarcasm.

"Shut it Kane." Aspin pinched his arm. He groaned, and sighed. Then left the two girls to go join Tala and Kai.

They were playing beach volleyball against some other guys she didn't know. Robert, Bryan, and Lee were on Tala and Kai's team too. The guys they were facing were all tall and muscley. Not that they weren't. They were, but they weren't bulging. The guys that they were facing had huge bulging muscles. Arista thought that was weird and wondered if they had taken up steroids as a hobby. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, and looked away.

"You don't like it either, huh?" Aspin said finding what Arista was staring at.

"How'd ya guess?" She laughed. "No. They probably can't turn their heads without showing off all their muscle."

"Yeah. Muscle is great and all, but not if its bigger than you."

"Uh-huh. And what about ego's?" Arista motioned towards Kane, and watched Aspin blush.

"Uh. He's... well. He's Kane, so he'd have and ego. And besides all guys have and ego. They wouldn't be guys without them."

Aspin blushed a little. She was still getting used to the fact that she and Kane were together. It was weird, but it was growing on her.

"Hey! I'm not a girl." Kenny shouted. He was wearing dark purple swim trunks, and his glasses covered his eyes. The fringe of his brown hair mopped his forehead, and stuck out in spikes crowning his head. He was small, short and skinny.

"I never meant it that way, Kenny. Honest." Aspin said reassuringly.

"Yeah. You'll always be a guy. Hey, can you see under there?"

Arista poked his head, and looked around for any sign of eyes. She pulled his glasses off, and lifted his hair.

Chocolate brown mixed with amber eyes looked back into her navy ones. She was mesmerized by the colour of his, and stared into them like they were a fragile piece of glass.

"You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. You should really get a hair cut." She said slowly.

Kenny blushed a little. He never had girls look at him like that. He had to admit that he was a little embarrassed, and he was planning to get a haircut. But he was afraid of what other people would think about it. He was always afraid of other people's opinions. He didn't know why, he just always was. And he felt that if people couldn't see his eyes that they wouldn't see inside him. The saying always went that your eyes are the windows to your soul.

He didn't want people to understand him because he was afraid of rejection. So he hid behind an illusion. He still got picked last in gym class, and other kids still picked on him. But he had friends, and that was all that mattered. That was all that he had ever wanted.

Kenny removed Arista's hand from his head, and let his hair fall back; the fringe of it fell back in place shielding his eyes. He could see perfectly fine, well without his glasses he couldn't really see though. He groped around for them in the sand, and put them on. He got up and wiped sand from himself.

"I uh I got to uh... go. Uh bye." He practically ran to Tyson who was walking alongside Max and Rei. Tyson was carrying a large soda, and two hot dogs.

"Hiya Kenny." She heard him say.

Arista looked back at Aspin, and shrugged her shoulders. Aspin shrugged her shoulders as well.

"He's weird but cute."

Arista nodded in agreement. "Hey the tides are rising. Let's go surfing now, I've been waiting since forever. Come on."

She grabbed the violet haired girls' hand, and her surfboard. She ran to the ocean shore, but Aspin struggled against the Russians' grip.

"I don't have a board." She said.

"Get Kane's" Arista suggested after she stopped running.

"Nah. Besides I don't like to surf anyways. I'm going to watch them play. You go on."

Aspin started walking back to where he towel was.

"You just wanna watch Kane the Pain sweat!" Arista yelled back to her. Aspin chose to ignore her, and turned away.

"Her loss."

Arista ran to the edge of the water, where the sand and shore met. She could hear music playing. It was muffled, and staticky. She looked around the beach. There were people everywhere. Food wrappers were scattered around, the seagulls dominated wherever there was garbage. They were also on the pier. The part that remained anyway. Two years ago, half of it had burned down.

There use to be a Ferris wheel too. But that had burned down. It was a bonfire that started it. Most people were drunk, and a fight erupted. There were two boys fighting. They were close to the fire, maybe too close because one boy pushed the other one back. He had pushed the boy too hard, and he fell into the fire.

No one knew how the fire spread. From the sand to the pier, to the big multi-coloured Ferris wheel. The only thing to have stayed in tact was the large house. It was supposedly haunted. The boy that had died, was haunting it, at least that was what she had heard. She had never been to it, partly because it was labelled off as a danger zone. Still, she wondered if there really was a ghost haunting the house.

Getting back to the present she continued looking around the beach. There were hardly any adults, only kids and teenagers. Everyone looked like they were having fun. She turned around and waded into the water. It was cool against her skin. She walked in until she couldn't touch the floor. The she got on her surfboard, and started swimming out to shore.

She could see Michael on his board. He was good surfer; she had to give him that.

"Too bad I'm not as good. Let's see how long he can stay up..." Arista swam towards the red headed boy with hopes of knocking him off his board.

* * *

The fire cackled and snapped, making whip like sounds. It raged yellow, orange, and red as it roared into the evening. The colours blended giving it a liquid like effect that had most people 'oohing' and 'aahing'. There were occupied logs circling all around the fire.

Tala was drunk and was dancing like and idiot while Amber watched. Kai sat off to the side a bit, and watched amusedly while his best friend made a fool of himself. Kane was telling stories to a bunch of little kids while Aspin leaned on his shoulder sleeping quietly. Bryan sat beside Amber talking about something or other, Spencer joined them as well. Miyami sat beside Kai and Johnny who got up after putting his beer bottle down and started dancing too. Miyami laughed as he danced telling Tala that was the way to do it. His friends laughed at him. Shahero was filling a beer bottle with sand; no doubt would later hand it to Ian just to see if he was drunk enough to drink it.

Tyson and Arista were drinking vodka from glass cups, and sitting on the floor talking in slurs with Rei and Emily who looked quite sober. Robert was sitting chatting animatedly to Michael, and Oliver. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time too.

Hope dangles on a string

Like slow spinning redemption

Winding in and winding out

The shine of it has caught my eye

"Hey, I love this song turn it up, 'Toshi." Tyson slurred the words together and listened to the tunes of Vindicated getting louder when his brother turned up the volume on the radio.

That only provoked Tala and Johnny to dance, and this time they sang along. Arista got up and joined them, dragging Rei with her.

And roped me in so

So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated, I am...

Most everyone was dancing, and singing along.

Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
_I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Ian glowered at Shahero. She had given him a drink, and he'd drank it. She said it was beer, but beer didn't taste like that. He should know, he was Russian. It tasted weird, and for a second he thought she'd poisoned him. Scratch that, he could try and get her in for attempted murder. He watched her with his eyes; she was dancing and singing in tune with the song. Johnny was sawing drunkenly on the spot while trying to stay upright. She supported him, and they started doing the can-can. They were both drunken maniacs, he decided.

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that I am

Amber laughed happily and jumped and sang along with Tala. He was completely drunk. It was funny to watch him this way since he was always cool, calm, and collected. Kai was watching everyone and talking to Robert, he never lost his cool. Even when he was drunk, she scowled. It wasn't fair; he was so perfect in a sense. Always having control, she hated that. But she hated him anyway so why did it matter? She smiled again as Tala sang an off-key note.

Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

The chorus repeated itself, while everyone more or less danced. Arista swayed on the spot, Rei gripped her arms and helped support her. Across them Shahero and Emily were standing with Johnny one arm around both their shoulders. Thank god none of them had a drinking problem, otherwise this is what they would have to deal with all the time. Overactive depressed teenage hormones raging wildly. Rei shuddered at the thought, and managed to get Arista standing upright.

So turn up  
The corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever

Mariah laughed and watched her friends dancing drunkenly. They had started dancing when Vindicated had started playing. She wasn't much for rock music. She would rather listen to Jessica Simpson or Brittany Spears any day. But for the sake of her friends she listened to what they called music. And she had to admit it was sort of growing on her. She laughed when Johnny finally fell; he had tripped over his own feet, and knocked down Joseph and Salima along with him. They were all heaped into a pile of tangled bodies in the sand.

Defence is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

Kai and Robert were trying to hold a decent conversation but that was close to impossible because of the drunkenness surrounding the environment and because it was so loud. Hitoshi was dancing alongside Shahero now that Johnny had fallen. She didn't seem to mind at all. _Probably because she's drunk_, he told himself. He cleared his thoughts and danced along with her.

So Let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

So let me slip away

Enrique and Oliver helped Johnny get up, while a disgruntled Joseph got up after having been sat on by the Scottish redhead. Salima got up too, then dusted the sand off herself. She smiled serenely, and didn't look the least bit annoyed unlike the blunette. Contrary to him, she looked amused.

Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

The chorus repeated itself again. The song was coming to a close, yet no one showed any sign to stop dancing. Kai had given up trying to converse with Robert. They were just sitting on the logs surrounding the fire, and drinking god knew what. They didn't even know, but were drunk enough not to care anyway. Kai glanced around the crowd, and his eyes landed on an ochre-eyed female. She was holding Tala upright and dancing slower as the music was fading. He watched her for a few more seconds and wondered just what it was about her that attracted people to her. She was like a light bulb that flies were drawn too.

My hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...


	3. Momentum

**

* * *

Counterfeit Reality: Schizophrenic**

Chapter 03: Momentum

Hey, how is everyone? Uhm, I'm thinking of putting this on hold because I'm bored with it. So, review and let me know what you think, okay? Thanks to everyone who review the previous chappie. It means a lot.

* * *

Mystel sighed and took in another drag from his cigarette. His left hand was holding a beer bottle. He smiled lazily and slumped beside Brooklyn. He was smoking too, but had no beer. Tomorrow they would have to start their eleventh year at St. John's Central. Both would probably look like shit, and have hangovers he figured. But he couldn't help how addicting it was.

Mystel pictured himself. His blond hair would be limp and dull. He spiked it to the sides, so that it stuck to the sides of his head in two spikes. His blue eyes would be lifeless, and motionless. His skin sallow, sticking to him. He sneered as his image formed in his mind. Bags under his eyes, lips sucked in. He winced and then pictured Brooklyn.

His hair would be dull and limp as well. His moss-shaded eyes would have bags under them from lack of sleep and schizophrenia. He would look like shit, and probably be really tired. Mystel smiled a little, he was the only one that knew about Brooklyn's problem.

Other people just thought that they pissed him off, when actually they hadn't. It was amusing to watch how they would react, most of the time they were scared and confused. It never ceased to engross the blonde.

One minute he would calm and collected, then he would be angry and pissed off. Then would act like he was a rock, silent and brooding. It never surprised him, but he didn't like it when his best friends' moods changed so rapidly that sometimes his whole character changed. It scared him sometimes that maybe Brooklyn would forget who he was.

He didn't want that. Brooklyn was like his family since his real family cared so little. They had met in middle school, and had become really good friends from the start. Sharing similar views and opinions only brought them closer. They were addicts and generally were interested in the same things.

Mystel was into girls and video games, while Brooklyn was more into cars and music. Generally they enjoyed each others company, and often times drank and had joints together. Mystel watched as people passed them by, giving them no second glances. They were outsiders in an insider's territory. At least that's what Brooklyn had said once.

Materiel things didn't matter all that much to them, they'd rather have each other's presence. It felt weird at times though. How they would just go to each other's place without even calling, tell each other to meet up somewhere. They were always there for each other. Neither felt complete without the other. Brooklyn and Mystel were practically blood related, or so they figured.

Once they had gone to a physic just to mess around with her, see if she really could see into the future. Asking her if they would ever get off drugs and drinking. She had told them a little rhyme.

'True friends are never far apart, each keeps the other in their heart.'

This had weirded them out, so they had left. That was almost four years ago, Mystel remembered. They had solemnly sworn to never do physic readings ever again.

The blonde sighed and leaned back into wall then took another drag on his joint.

"S'rong?" Brooklyn indistinctly slurred together then tilted his head to watch his friend.

"Nothing, just thinking." Mystel replied quietly, then turned his face heavenwards.

"Don't think too hard, eh? Don't wanna have to call nine-one-one." He smirked.

Mystel rolled his eyes and smirked. That was Brooklyn for you. "I didn't know you knew how to count..." He trailed off, his eyes held a cynical glint to them.

They just sat there and let an easy silence pass between. They acknowledged each other's intellect, but liked to joke around all the same.

"I'm done." Brooklyn threw his cigarette butt on the sidewalk, then got up to rub it into the concrete. Mystel copied the redheads' actions. They started there way to the blondes' house to play video games until they would get nauseous. This was their 'ritual', every time the school year would start over, they had a joint then played video games until they got sick. After that they would order pizza and drink alcohol. This was something else they had sworn on.

The sky darkened while they walked. It was already nine thirty-eight. They would stay up until three in the morning at least Brooklyn figured. The fourth annual 'Lets-play-video-games-till-we're-sick-then-get-drunk-and-order-pizza' night. He smirked; this was why he and Mystel got along, because they understood each other, and respected each other.

That was why they made such good friends, Brooklyn thought. "So did you get any new games?"

"Uh, yeah. I got more of that Tekken stuff, and some racing game. I think it's Gotham Racing or some shit like that, cost me fifty-three. I dunno, the salesman said it was supposed to be really good. It got two or three awards I think. You got any money on you?"

"Why?" Brooklyn deadpanned.

"Because I wanna know."

"I would, but I left my wallet at home."

"Liar. Besides I was asking because I'm out of alcohol and we need some anyways." Mystel replied.

"Che, like I believe you. You just wanna get laid." Brooklyn retorted.

"So? I know you want to too. And I really don't have any left at home."

"Yeah, well I have alcohol and my wallets at home too."

Brooklyn smirked and watched the blonde mutter something that sounded a lot like 'Doesn't know what he's talking about, sad, sad guy. Doesn't know what he's missing.'

The redhead shook his head and raised his eyes heavenwards. What an interesting life he led. He was an insomniac, paranoid, schizophrenic. And he could prove it too. He suspected everyone of trying to mess him up one way or another. And he couldn't sleep at night, so he took drugs. He constantly pressured himself, aside from that he had multiple personality disorder. He was smart, but just chose not to obey authority and didn't do his work. The joys of being Brooklyn Adams, he sighed.

* * *

"Ah, whose class am I in?" Shahero shouted over the noise. She was jumping up and down so she could hopefully catch a glimpse of the list on the board. But that was impossible, there were people crowding all around and she was much to short to look over their heads.

"Hey John-John, gimme a boost."

Johnny looked from where he was standing talking with Aspin and Kai. He turned to face the blunette inquiringly.

"Yeah, what?"

"Gimme a boost, I can't see the list." She whined.

Johnny smirked and nodded. He bent down a little so that Shahero could climb onto his back. "Make way for the Queen." He shouted, people all around them scattered making Shahero give a triumphant look.

"Hi 'Hero. Oh, hi Johnny, I didn't see you down there." Amber snickered; She was sitting on Tala's shoulders. Shahero grinned at her, then patted Tala's head.

"So, whose class are you in?"

"Dunno, that's why John-John is helping me, see." She continued on to pat Johnny's head, messing up his hair as well. He ignored that, and scrolled own on the list until he found Shahero's name. He groaned and shook his head.

"Bad news and good news, what do you want first?" He asked her.

"What do you mean what do you want first?" She asked back sceptically.

"Okay. I take that as bad first. You're in Bellfords' class." He waited for her to get over the initial shock so that he could continue on. "But the good news is that I'm in your homeroom as well..."

He didn't look exactly happy so she decided to question him further. "So why don't you look happy?"

"Because... Hitoshi's in our homeroom too." He muttered quietly. A look of outrage crossed Shahero's face, she scowled then scrunched her nose in disgust. She jumped off Johnny's back then slumped to the wall and sat down, leaning against it.

"There goes one very brave soul."

"Or a really depressed Hero." Tala mumbled to Ambers comment.

Both of them turned their attention back to the bulletin board that was covered with lists of paper. This was how they told you what homeroom class you were in. Bakuten didn't send you a letter a week before school started; they made lists and posted them on bulletin boards.

"Be happy Ami, Kai's not in your class this year. I'm in your class and so are Oz and Bryan."

"Coolies! So who've we got this year?"

"Uh. It's a new teacher I think. Haven't heard of him before, it's Mr. Knightly. He sounds like one of that olden day's people." Tala snickered, Amber joined him.

"I don't believe I am Mr. Ivanov, Ms. Benson. In fact you could say I'm pretty modern." The man looked young, he had a golden blonde ponytail that went to his shoulders. He had a lip piercing, and a tattoo that started at his neck and went down. Amber guessed it was a snake of some sort the way that it circled around his neck, and went down past it. Wolfish brown eyes held an amused glance in them as he surveyed two of his many new students.

A pair of jeans hung loosely on his hips held up by a belt. He wore white runners from what Amber could see. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was wrinkle free, but wasn't tucked in. A tie hung from the collar of his shirt, but it was done loosely giving the impression that he was easy going and nice. Whether he was or not they would find out soon enough. The students that were standing there before had long since left. Leaving only Amber and her friends.

"Yeah, sorry." Tala nudged Ambers knee with his hand. When she didn't respond he looked up to see she was gawking at the older mans lip piercing. He mentally rolled his eyes, that was just like her.

Amber stared at his piercing, then grinned. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. She jumped off Tala's back and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Amber Benson."

He took her hand, shook it and grinned. "Mr. Knightly. Pleased to meet you."

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize who I was talking about. Or to." She added as and afterthought.

"No problem. What are you all still doing here? Class starts in two minutes. I suggest that you all get to your homerooms. Amber, Tala you two follow me."

He started to walk away, Tala and Amber following him. Everyone else started to leave as well.

* * *

"Come on you guys, hurry up!" Tyson yelled to Miyami and Arista. "We're late."

"Yeah. We heard you the first fifty times, no need to repeat yourself again. We're practically deaf now, anyway." Arista said while running. Her bag, which had been carelessly slung over her head and onto her shoulder, was open and the cover was flapping. She struggled to try and close it, but it was no use so instead, she kept her hand over it and hoped it wouldn't rip.

"Tyson, you do know that it was your fault that we're late?" Miyami's hair was silver and streaked with pink and purple. It was fluttering behind her, her choppy bangs covered her silver eyes. She was wearing maroon lipstick, and her ears were all but covered in earrings. Every single piercing had a stud or earring in it. There was a spiked ring in her eyebrow; she had pointed almost canine like teeth. She was on her skateboard, and was ahead of Tyson who had decided to run since his board had a crack. Arista was struggling to stop her bag from ripping while she was rollarblading. She was ahead of Tyson too.

She looked back at them. The three of them made quite a sight for sore eyes, she mused. She was wearing the school uniform. A white button down shirt, and a black tartan pleaded skirt. She had it decorated it logo's, ironons, pins, badges, and all sorts of stuff she could put on it. It suited her, and looked great too. She was well on her way to becoming a designer. Miyami had decorated Arista's skirt with gold and silver safety pins along the side. The pins were permanent since Kane had glued them at the ends with Krazy Glue.

Miyami studied her Russian cousin. She was slim, and wore her shirt a few sizes too big. Baggy clothes suited her. She had a small nose unlike most Russians, and small lips too. But a big mouth, Miyami's lips curved. Arista always got into trouble a lot for talking without thinking. But she was a quick thinker, and a loyal friend. Sometimes she was insecure, but most of the time she was confident and loud. She wasn't afraid to say what she thought. Her tie hung around her waist as a sort of belt to keep her skirt from slipping.

Miyami wanted to be a designer; she was different in a sense. Funky. That suited her just fine. She glanced over at Tyson. He was wearing black pants that were a part of the uniform. His shirt had the first two buttons open, and his tie was tied around his neck very loosely. His buttons weren't done all the way the bottom, and his pants were falling. His hair was quickly shoved into a ponytail and his hat was jammed on top. His bangs fell into his face and his midnight blue eyes. His Japanese heritage showed on his face. His nose wasn't too small, and his mouth, however much of a loudmouth he was, was actually small. All in all he looked only half dressed, she mused, and messily at that.

She on the other hand always looked god no matter what she wore. Or so others told her. Her silky hair was tied into a ponytail, and had messily been brushed free of its tangles. It was still a little wet at the bottom from her shower. Her shirt hadn't been tucked in, but she never did that anyway. She smiled when she saw sight of the school.

"Hey, we're almost there. Maybe the doors are still open." She yelled over her back, and sped up just a little.

Arista copied her actions and sped up too, Tyson was falling behind again. He had only just caught up to Arista when she sped up again. He growled and kept running until he reached the large front yard of the school. Miyami was already prying at the doors that were now locked from the outside. He groaned, this could become a ritual, he thought. Since it happened every year. They were always late and always climbed on the tree around the back then climbed through the window on the second floor. Scratch that, it was a ritual.

"Come on; let's go to the back." He suggested, Miyami and Arista followed him. The three of them made their way to the back of the schoolyard, they passed the parking lot, the trees, and the grass covered lawn that was kept in condition. The found the tree that always climbed. As usual the window was open all the way; wafting in a gentle breeze that sifted through the air.

Since Tyson wasn't wearing a skirt, he climbed up first. He struggled for a few seconds then hazardously climbed his way up. When he made it to the top of the tree, at window level, he heaved his way inside. Clambering noisily in through the opening. Miyami was next since she was smaller. After shoving her skateboard into her bag, she started her way up. She climbed up effortlessly and slid through the window gracefully in half the time it took for Tyson.

Arista was last, she rubbed her hands together, and jumped up to the first branch. It was low, so she continued her way up. She still had on her rollarblades, but she was use to that, and continued her way up. Thank god she had gotten her skirt three times bigger the size than she actually needed. She almost slipped in order to close her bag and stop it from spilling. She took in a breath and let it out. She hastily made her way the rest of the tree. Using the ends of the blades as extra support.

"Come on." Miyami said in a whisper. Arista nodded, and reached out to take Miyami's hand. She helped her in, and they quietly made their way to the staircase. They walked down as quietly as they could, but it was kind of hard since Arista's rollarblades kept clunking and clattering with the smoothness of the stairs.

"Hold on." She said. She slipped off her blades, then took her shoes out from her bag, replacing them with the small rollarblades. They fell snugly into her bag. Her shoes were worn, and scruffy. Her and Amber had that in common. They both liked worn shoes instead of getting stiff new ones. She put them on and tied the laces. Miyami, Tyson, and Arista kept walking down the stairs until they reached the first floor landing. They stopped and opened the double doors. Walking through they made their way to the bulletin boards.

"Tyson, you have leaves in your hair." Arista stated.

"So do you." Tyson shot back.

"Quit it." Miyami said effortlessly. The two stopped bickering and looked to the female Kinomiya. "I've got Kai in my homeroom. Let's see who's teaching me this year." She scrolled up the list and found the name of her homeroom teacher.

"Mrs. Edwards. She's okay. I had her for gym last year; she's a bit slow though. Hey, Tyse, you have Aspin and Daichi in your class. Your homeroom is...Ms. Nezbit. She's that old lady. I feel for you Tyson." Miyami snickered unsympathetically.

"Har har." He said sarcastically.

"Eh, I have Mr. Ger-Gar-ugh-Mr. G." Arista said after frustrating herself from the pronunciation of her homeroom teachers' name. Tyson laughed quietly, as did Miyami.

"Shut it." She ordered but they just the opposite and continued snickering quietly.

The bell rang. A look of panic crossed all three faces. "Damn it, I wish just for once we weren't late. Now we're going to get a D.T."

As if on cue, a tall blonde man walked around the corner whistling. He stopped when he saw them. And started his way down the hall to them at a quick pace.

"Hey, you." He shouted.

"I don't want a detention. I say we run. We run fast. And we run now!" Tyson albeit whispered to his cousins. They ran down the hallway and to the double doors leading to the stairs. Arista opened them and sprinted up the first flight of stairs. Miyami and Tyson joined her. They struggled not to trip and fall. When they reached the third set of stairs they stopped running and pulled the door open. They stopped sunning now since this hallway was full of people. They blended in like bees and honey.

"Be back in a sec." Miyami said and turned into room no. 389. She emerged again with her timetable. "Double Math first two periods, Gym third, then lunch, and single Art. Why do I always get Double Math? I hate it; it's the same every single year. They do it on purpose just to get at me." Just because she was good at math didn't mean she had to like it. She stopped complaining when Johnny joined them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He casually stepped in between Arista and Miyami, slinging his arm around the silver eyed Japanese. Just for good measure, and to make himself less obvious he slipped his other arm around Arista's shoulders.

Arista grinned. It was so obvious that Johnny and Miyami liked each other. The mutual attraction was physical and they respected each other too. They were jut scared that the other would reject them. I have to do something about that, she thought to herself.

"Me and uh Tyson here have to uh go get our timetables. Come on, Ty, let's go already." Arista dragged Tyson away from Johnny and Miyami.

"Fine. I wonder what period I have lunch?"

"You and food."

Miyami could hear them leaving her with Johnny. She knew they were doing it on purpose. An awkward silence creeped it's way to them. His arm was still around her shoulders. Sighing, because she knew he was stubborn, and because she wasn't she started to talk first.

"So who do you have this year for homeroom?" She asked him. He glanced down at her.

"I've got Bellford. Hitoshi and Hero are with me. What about you?"

"Edwards." At his confused look she explained. "She taught me gym last year. Blue eyes, brown hair, skinny like a stick, she's nice but she's really slow."

"I don't envy you having her every morning for a half and hour." He grinned and sent her heart spiralling. "What do you have?"

"Double Maths, Gym, Lunch, then Single Art." She groaned.

"Again? Oh well, I have Double Maths too." His grin never left is face, but there was sympathy in his voice.

Her heartbeat was dizzyingly rapid, and her heart itself was turning to mush. She grinned back. "That's not too bad."

"What do you mean not too bad? I might get a pass in Maths this year."

She laughed. He was smart, but he absolutely sucked in math. The only way he would pass was if he got a tutor. "Yeah, I could work out some time to tutor you. If you want." She added answering his question before he even had to ask.

"I thought you'd never ask." He joked. But he was sincerely happy that she had. He was literally crazy about her; it had just taken a lot of time to figure it out. Right now he was hoping that acting on his instincts and emotions wouldn't scare her away. But then why would it?

* * *

So, how did you like chapter three? PLease tell me what you thought. Suggestions, ideas, and comments are always welcome. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming.


	4. Faint

Counterfeit Reality: Schizophrenic

Chapter Four: Faint

.oakaT ikoA ot sgnoleb spot ynnips eht fo tpecnoc ehT .**initraM ennA ainoS** snwo **eaS-eriftipS **dna, **eeL-notserP ybriK **snwo **ytinasnI-derdniK**, **tnarG nipsA **snwo **elreminA**, **ayimoniK imayiM **snwo **ratS-ykculnU**, **oteaK okikA orehahS **snwo **srooC**, **nosneB eiraM rebmA** snwo **neidaZ** .**veayleB irtimyD atsirA **nwo **I** :remialcsiD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. If you review you get candy canes in honour of Christmas. Anyways, sorrt it took so long with chapter four. I had writers block which is an ass and a half. Happy reading.

**Leoparda: **Here's the update. I'll try putting in some action, although this ficlet is mostly drama & angst. Thankies for the review.

**la-de-da:** Hey! Reviews aren't/weren 't the problem. I had writer's block for ahwile. I'm glad you like it so much, anywho, here's chapter four as promised.

**Anonymous:** Your imigination isn't limited. Hehe, I'm happy you like my work so much. Enjoy!

**Angelic Hart:** Brooklyn and Mystel just need a shove in the right direction, which they get soon enough. Happy reading!

**Twerp:** Er, it's not on hold anymore. Sorry. It prolly isn't/wasn't your last review unless the aliens abducted you... lol. I understand what you mean about authors/esses never updating or deleting their fics. Anyways, here's chapter four. Read and enjoy.

**Spazzy'z Girl: **I'm happy you like it so much, it's not on hold anymore though. Happy reading.

* * *

Mikel's eyes darkened, his blue orbs clouded with a storm of grey haze. He was pretty even-tempered, except when it came to his property. What was his nobody else could have. He was pissed big time, all because Brooklyn couldn't keep his hands away from Kirby.

Kirby Preston-Lee was his girlfriend, therefore _his_. No one was going to take her away. His lips formed into a sneer. He quickly covered the distance between himself and the trio on the parking lot.

Mikel shoved Brooklyn, pushing him aside. Brooklyn rolled his eyes and shook it off. He was used to this sort of thing from the blonde.

"What the hell do you think your doing, Adams?" His voice was sharp, layered with ice.

"Hi Mik."

Kirby pressed her lips to the platinum blondes, soothing his racing heartbeat into a lull. Mikel slipped his arms around her waist, while her arms encircled his neck, playing with the fine hairs on the nape of his neck. Mikel separated his mouth from hers and smiled, content. His boiling anger simmered to a stew.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, yawned. "Don't you get tired of showing off?"

Mikel turned abruptly to the redhead. He levelled his eyes to meet the moss green of the male in front of him. "Don't you two get tired of being freaks?"

Mystel snorted. "If we were freaks we would be like you."

Mystel's eyes narrowed, rounding on Mikel. Mikel slowly released his grip on Kirby, locking his eyes to Brooklyn's. "Does he come with a manual?"

"Yeah, there are two options. Number one, punch, and number two, kick. Would you like a demonstration, or are you afraid you'll ruin your clothes?"

"Is that a challenge?" Mikel asked, pleased that he would get the chance to beat the shit out of Adams.

If those two thought that they could beat him, they were sorely mistaken. Being on the football team had its many pros. Mikel flexed his arms, stretching his hands. His bones cracked in the silence.

"Bring it on." He launched himself at Adams, connecting his fist with the redhead's jaw.

Brooklyn stuttered back, his head tilted up at an angle. Blood sputtered from his mouth, trickling from his mouth. He brought his head down, smirking, and took a fighter's stance, poised for battle.

Mikel laughed at Brooklyn. His voice was cut short by Brooklyn's fists. He repeatedly punched Mikel's gut, erupting a long, low groan of pain. He twisted the blonde's wrist, making him wince in pain.

Struggling to escape the fiery pain that shot down the length of his arm, Mikel used his leg to make a round the house kick to Brooklyn's neck. Brooklyn let go of Mikel's wrist and stumbled back in pain, tripping under his feet. Brooklyn landed on the pavement with a thud.

"This is too easy." Mikel smirked.

Kirby pushed Mikel, but had no effect. "What are you fighting for?" She yelled, she didn't wait for an answer, instead turned to Brooklyn and helped him up. Because of his fragile state of mind, she was worried about him and his well being.

Mikel's face darkened, a mixture of shock and disbelief. What had just happened? Rejected, he turned to go but felt a hand on his wrist. He faced crimson eyes, lightly outlined in black. The sleek, forest green hair, streaked with electric blue and lustrous black, shone in the sunlight. He couldn't help but melt at Kirby's saddened smile.

He stroked her cheek and clasped his hand in hers. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping a sheet of warmth around her.

The two walked hand in hand, away from the duo left together in the parking lot. Mystel took out a rolled joint from his jeans pocket, passed it to Brooklyn. Brooklyn took a long drag, breathing out smoke.

His lungs filled with smoke, sending his brain spiralling into a darkened void. He sighed, momentarily forgetting his problems. This was why he'd turned to drugs. He could escape from this Hell on earth. Where no one but Mystel and his grandparents cared about him, a place where Kirby loved Mikel. When he was wasted, he could escape from his problems, not having to deal with them. And so he took another drag, long and mournful. How pathetic was he? Running away again. Always running away. He could never stand up for himself, never escape the pain of his lie.

He passed the joint to Mystel, reflecting on his thoughts as best he could, his brain still fuzzy. When Mikel degraded him, labelling him a 'freak', it hurt. The mean words and comments sliced through him, leaving him broken. Like glass, strong and hard, but when broken or beat upon, would shatter into a thousand pieces. No matter how many times he heard them, he would never get used to the taunting and cruelty of the world.

How had everything gotten so complicated? It was only the end of the first week back to school, and he'd already gotten suspended for being under the influence on school property. He shook his head, shaking loose strands of silky ginger hair. He took the keys out of his pocket and inserted the key into the car's lock, opening it and getting inside.

Mystel threw the used joint on the floor, squished it, putting it out. He opened the car door and got inside the passenger's side. Closing the door, he rolled down the window.

Brooklyn started the engine, and turned on the stereo. He searched through his cd collection to find his Meteora cd. He slid it into the drive and pushed play, skipping to song number seven. The music blasted through the stereo's speakers.

I am, a little bit of loneliness

A little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints

But I can't help the fact

That everybody can see these scars  
I am, what I want you to want

What I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do

I can't convince you,

To just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you

Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause

You're all that I've got

Brooklyn listened to the lyrics, soaking up their security. A sense of sanctuary surrounding him, making him feel wanted. He portrayed a picture in his mine, of what it would have been like if his parents were still here to help him. Be with him, nurture him, and love him.

I can't feel (The way I did before)  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change (This damage anymore)  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Ignoring the pang of misery in his heart, he turned to Mystel, gave a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Mystel comprehended exactly what Brooklyn was telling him. No words were spoken, but a whole lifetime's worth of understanding was acknowledged in the instance their eyes met. As long as they had each other, they didn't need to deal with reality. No matter how much he longed to just be accepted, to feel like he belonged somewhere. Some things were worth sacrificing, his friendship with Brooklyn wasn't.

* * *

Arista sighed and waited for the end of her maths class. She stared at her notebook. What should have been math questions and answers were instead doodles of people and objects. Lyrics of her favourite songs cascaded in waves of letters and words. She frowned and rubbed out a picture a dragon. She had been watching Miyami draw beside her and had tried to mimic her cousin's drawings. Only she found she couldn't, so instead scribbled out the dragon. 

Miyami sat beside her, in total concentration, drawing a picture of a dragon on a sheet of white paper. The dragon was long and slender, full of scales and taught skin. The head was sharply angled, it's mouth open in a snarl. Its eyes were full of what seemed to be anger. It's tiny arms ended in sharp, pointed claws, poised for slashing.

Arista watched mesmerized at how a human being could put so much detail into their drawings. Miyami started to draw chains around the dragon, ensnaring him and leaving him trapped by the metal. She had even drawn the spikes of skin along the length of him.

Johnny, who had been sleeping awoke when Arista poked him and pointed to Miyami's drawing. He grinned and watched the girl he liked continue drawing, not noticing the eyes on her.

He was intrigued by her, captured by her beauty and loyalty. She was always there for him when he needed her. Hell, she was there for everyone who needed her. But she had always told him that he could call her in the middle of the night and she'd be there. Their friendship was strong, the bonds had been forged when they were young.

His mind constantly wandered in her direction, he wondered what she thought of him. If she liked him or not. Thoughts of Miyami Kinomiya filtered through his brain at regular intervals, leaving him with the need of being with her, raw in his gut.

When she was hurt, it hurt him too. She didn't know it, but he loved her. More than anything. He wanted so bad to be more than friends, just as she secretly did too. He'd decided he would take it slow. Leave subtle hints and signs that he was interested in her as more than a friend. His violet eyes flowed with emotions in her direction.

Arista noticed the way that Johnny looked at Miyami. She knew he liked Miyami. Too bad he didn't know Miyami liked him back.

"Hey John-John, watcha lookin' at?"

"Huh?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Arista's voice. When he looked at her, he could see the bug grin plastered on her lips.

"Don't! Don't even think about it." When she continued to grin, he narrowed his eyes for added effect.

"Done."

"Huh?" Arista looked at the picture that Miyami had drawn, she ran her gaze over the drawing in awe.

"That's really good, hey?" She punched Johnny to make sure he was looking at it and not the flustered female sitting beside her.

"Yeah. Wow, you're really good, Mimi."

Miyami blushed, and smiled. She put the paper down on her desk, along with the pencil. It rolled away, off the desk.

Johnny grabbed it just before it fell and handed it to Miyami. Their hands touched ever so slightly, sending jolts of electricity through each of them. They smiled sheepishly at each other and turned away.

Geez, Arista thought to herself. Couldn't they just go on a date and make out already? It was annoying her that they didn't know each other's feelings well enough to put it all together. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who wasn't insane.

The bell rang, shrill and high. All the students rushed out of the classroom with their things. Arista, Johnny, and Miyami all trooped out of the classroom slowly, dragging their bags behind them.

"Well, if it isn't Doom, Gloom, and... Doom." Shahero stated while she caught up with the three of them.

She had her hair in a ponytail for once. She was wearing the school uniform, except she had pants on underneath the skirt, and a black top with the words 'Parental Advisory' in white underneath the white blouse. Her jacket was tied around her small waste, falling off.

She pulled it tighter so it wouldn't fall, and smiled.

"I wanna be Doom. You can choose between Doom number II and Gloom." Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Arista's comment.

"I'm Doom number II." Miyami called out.

"Okay, fine then, I'll be Gloom." Johnny said in a depressingly sad voice.

Miyami snickered and patted his chest. The warmth of his body against her small hand was incredible. She let it linger a little before she removed it.

Shahero took out her cd player from her pants pocket, pulled the earphones over head, and pushed play. As soon as the cd started to spin inside the player, she began to sing.

Arista couldn't hear what Shahero was singing because she herself was yelling at the top of her lungs despite the many annoyed glances sent to her from the students in the halls.

"Mimi and J sitting in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes Mimi with a baby carriage!"

"Stop being so goddamn cheeky!" Johnny hissed, hisScottish side showing.

He tried to grab a hold of Arista, but she was too quick for him and ran off down the hall, still singing. Unfortunately, she never tied her laces; always stuffing them in her shoes, so she tripped and fell.

Miyami laughed at the Russians misfortune. Arista sure was a comedy act, even without intending to be. Johnny snickered at her, glad that she had at least shut up now.

"Serves her right." He grumbled.

"Mmmn." Shahero made a vague sound.

Miyami stopped when she reached her locker and stuffed her bag in there, exchanging it for her skateboard. She searched around for her knee and elbow guards. When she found them she put them on and closed her locker after taking a swig of soda from an open pop bottle.

She shut her locker and waited for Amber to come around. Sure enough, there was Amber, sitting on Bryan's shoulders, shooting water from her water bottle. Since water guns weren't allowed she used the next best thing.

Bryan smirked at the victims of Amber and her water bottle.

"Just be glad it's not us." Shahero said in an undertone.

Amber jumped off her cousins' shoulders and smiled at her friends. She opened her locker and stuffed the now empty bottle in there, along with her notebooks, half of which had gone missing already.

Arista who had had no luck opening her own locker, stuffed her own bag in Amber's locker. Amber waited for Arista to finish shoving her things in before she closed her lock with a '_click_'.

Bryan bent down as Amber jumped onto his shoulders. Johnny walked alongside Miyami, wrapped his arm around her casually. Arista rolled her eyes and linked arms with Shahero, singing the words to 'Take It Away'

* * *

Brooklyn moved sluggishly to his bed. Sitting down, he pulled the covers over his head, drowning in the warmth that surrounded him. His brain was misted and his hearing was anything but at it's best. If he died, would it even matter? Thoughts of suicide ran through his mind all day, eating away his insides until there was raw pain and hurt. What would it matter if one insignificant person died? 

The truth was it wouldn't matter. At least he didn't think it would. He was only making the world a worse place to live in. So it didn't matter. Couldn't matter.

Delusion clouded his judgement until he was left with the same leaden guilt that claimed him every time. Whenever he was thinking too much about suicide. Thinking too deeply about another way out.

It spread like poison, until he found it hard to concentrate. He couldn't leave Mystel behind. He was too important, besides he'd been the only there for him. And with those last thoughts running through his mind his eyes fluttered closed. Sending him spiralling into his dreams and nightmares.

* * *

"_Don't close your eyes_." Someone whispered to him. "_Whatever you do, don't close your eyes_." 

Brooklyn wandered through a maze, bits and pieces of his life flew by on silver wings. He frowned, was he supposed to care that the only girl that had liked him had moved away from him? That Kirby would always see him as a schizophrenic maniac? Was he supposed to care that his parents had left him behind? That he had no one but himself and Mystel?

How could he? Years of being a failure had led him to one conclusion; he was nothing. Had nothing, would never be anything. He would never be anything like he should have been. Like he wanted to be.

But it wasn't his fault, it wasn't! So why was he trying so hard to convince himself? Was it because he wanted so desperately to point the finger away from him? Blame someone else?

He couldn't stand the thought of wandering around in circles anymore. It was frustrating and taking all his strength just to stand up.

Dizzyingly he sat down on the soft, dewy grass. A cold wind ripped through him, making the trees sway in the wind. He pulled his arms tightly around him, hugging his knees. Burying his head and mass of hair on his lap. Rocking gently back and forth. Back and forth in the wind, back and forth.

He kept going on for what seemed to be hours. What felt like eternity. And when he was too tired to continue on he fell back onto the grass and lay limp. As still as he could. His chest rose and fell with every small breath he took. Closing his eyes, he wished it all away. Reality, it seemed, had it's own plans however, because he was floating around in mid-air when he reopened them.

Brooklyn flailed his arms around, looking at all the scars and cuts he'd inflicted upon himself over the years. It brought nothing but a sense of control. Something he had never accomplished without the sharp, pointed objects he speared into his skin when it was too much to handle.

His breathing was thicker, harder. He felt his lungs about to explode and when he found the air too thick to swallow, too hard to breathe, he screamed.

He couldn't take it and screamed to his hearts content. Brooklyn found himself falling into darkness. A black void, empty of anything. Sort of like his heart he thought sadistically. Because that was what it probably looked like, empty save for the few things he cared about.

Paranoid thoughts began to take their shape and form in his head. Someone was watching him suffer, watching him die from the inside out. Why was this happening to him? When they could help him, they watched him suffer instead. Laughter echoed in his mind, much unlike his own. But how could he tell? He hadn't laughed properly in years. This was too much for him to handle, too much for him to understand. _Except_, he thought, _he would never truly understand_.

Just when he thought it was over, he hovered a few feet over the ground. After falling for so long, being motionless in the air, he saw the earth underneath him. And as if someone was holding him, lowering him gently to the ground, he landed with both his feet on the ground, and his body in tact. A stinging sensation bubbled in his left arm, pin-pricks of pain shot through it before it went limp.

A pair of arms were visible around his waste, silvery in colour. A long flowing gown adorned the beholder of those small, silvery limbs. He tried to turn around, but found his feet planted to the ground. Since he couldn't move his legs he tried to turn his head.

Something soft and faintly wet touched his cheek. Feathers scattered in every possible direction. White, arch angel wings flickered in the air behind him. White surrounded him and everything else. His eyes traced the head and body of the angel, who was wrapped around him in a loving embrace.

Pale skin surrounded him or her, long hair cascaded in strands of silk. Their lips, Brooklyn realised, was what was on his cheek. A tiny blush worked his way up to his cheeks. Giving them colour and making him look semi-human. His eyes were closing, but this felt so good. So right.

He didn't want to wake up. Not now, not ever. The warmth seeped into his body, making him feel light-headed. This felt too good to be real. Just when he thought it wouldn't get any better he felt himself sprout wings of his own. It was awkward at first, but it felt right soon enough. He flapped his new wings and soared into the sky. The archangel right beside him.

Her face, he realised now after a quick glance at the long, shapely legs, and the small chest, was beautifully angelic. Graceful reveries suffocated his mind. All the pain in his heart slowly leaked away, leaving him feeling truly happy for the first in a long time.

The angel girl smiled at him and held onto his hands, slipping them around her small waist. She opened her eyes, so deeply blue and beautiful. Like the ocean, she blinked and put her arms around his neck.

He had never been intimate before and didn't really know how to respond. All he did was smile and look entranced into her blue, blue eyes. Never had he seen such exquisite eyes.

He found himself drowning in blueness, and then realised he was drowning in an ocean. He waved his arms around, felt them being weighed down by the water. He kicked his legs underneath him, struggling to keep afloat.

But he didn't have it in him, he didn't have the strength inside himself to keep going on. He looked around to see if he still had his wings. Only to find them turning black and dissipitating into darkness. And if things couldn't get worse, they were about to. The water crashed in tidal waves over him. He had once again been let down because the angel girl was nowhere to be seen. Ruthless laughter echoed relentlessly in his mind. And all he could think of was why was he trying in the first place?

* * *

Tired eyes opened sadly. Brooklyn looked around his surroundings, trying to make sense of what had happened. He was lying on the floor, his left arm weighed down by his blanket. All the warmth that was in him disappeared. His alarm clock buzzed in his ear, having fallen down when he bumped into the night table. He was left alone again. Just as he had a long, long time ago. He shivered and resisted the urge to get up. What was the point? 


	5. Sinner

Counterfeit Reality: Schizophrenic

Chapter 5: Sinner

oOoOo-

The knife pierced through his skin, sending the crimson liquid oozing out. He gasped, a sharp intake of air, and repeated the action. After all, physical pan healed a lot faster than emotional pain.

Brooklyn's moss green eyes were transfixed on the red blood that soaked his arm. He had cut himself again. Never deep enough to kill him, but deep enough so that the blood was the only thing he could think about, the only thing he wanted to think about.

His hand tightened around the handle of the knife and he raised it to his flesh, resting the tip of the knife against his skin. The first time he'd cut himself had been at the tender age of twelve. Ever since then he'd continued cutting himself, being careful to never let the scars show. Every time he tried to give it up he peeled at the scars and started again. Damned if he was going to some physciatrist with his problems.

Pain seared through his arm as he yet again ripped through his own flesh with the knife. The first few cuts were the deepest and hurt the most, but after a while the pain became bearable and even welcoming. Almost like an embrace, he thought.

He smiled sadistically as his eyes roamed over the multiple cuts on his arm. Since his right arm had been covered with scars, he hadn't been able to cut properly so he was using his left arm now. Brooklyn dropped the knife onto the ground. Blood dripped like on the floor like a leaky faucet, staining the brown and making it a sickening red.

He closed his eyes and basked in the blood, watching it dribble onto the floor in a mess. Sitting in silence, he listened to the seconds tick away. Brooklyn dwelled in his thoughts, all blurred together, no longer realizing the difference between reality and fantasy. He felt drowsy and took off his t-shirt, revealing the smooth, pale skin of his chest and torso. He put the shirt under his head and lay down, spreading his legs out.

Moss green eyes stared up at the ceiling that reminded him of snow, so pure and white. He blinked a few times, finding it hard to stare at the white any longer. So he closed his eyes, longing for the sleep he so badly wanted. But it never came.

Sighing, Brooklyn continued to lie there and do nothing. His arm was tired and sore. The cuts that adorned his wrist and arm were caked in blood. Everything was still and silent, as if it were frozen in time. The only thing that was audible was his steady, even breathing and the tick-tock of the clock in the background.

Peaceful didn't even begin to describe what Brooklyn was feeling inside. He felt so surreal and different from everyone, like he didn't belong with the human race. Fitting in had been so hard so he'd given up on that a long time ago. There was nothing worth doing and he didn't know if he could keep on living like this. He was a worthless piece of crap and didn't deserve to live.

A sudden ringing had him jerking his eyes open and scanning his bedroom for his cell phone. Whoever was calling probably didn't realize what they had just done. Breaking out of his thoughts Brooklyn got up and searched for the silver cell.

When he found it he picked it up and answered. "Yeah, what?" He rasped. "Oh, hey Mystel. Sorry, I was, err, never mind, so what do you want?"

Brooklyn sat down on the edge of his bed, the phone still in his hand. "Uh-huh...yeah, I'm coming. Later."

He hung up and rubbed his eyes, coaxing the oncoming headache away. He rubbed his hands on his temples, then ran his hands through the thick mass of his hair and got up, pulling a t-shirt on from a random pile on the floor. He ran his gaze around the room and searched for a sweater. He found a grey one with a phoenix on it and slipped it on over his shirt.

He went to the washroom and washed the blood away from his wounds, hissing as the cool water stung his skin. The red liquid mixed with the water and swirled down the drain, disappearing from sight. He turned off the tap and patted his arm dry with paper towels on the counter.

Brooklyn stepped out of the washroom, and picked his jacket up from his bed. He walked out of his room. Grabbing his keys, he left the small apartment, locking the door behind him. He walked down the hallway, covered with a navy carpet, and made it to the elevator. He pushed the small silver button and waited for the lift to come to the eight floor.

It opened and a little girl and her mom stepped out. The little girl smiled at Brooklyn, he stood still until she passed by. His mother smiled at him too, then walked past to her daughter. Brooklyn stepped into the elevator and pushed the round button with a 'one' on it.

While waiting for the lift to reach the lobby, he counted the number of cobwebs in the corners. There were only three that he found. They were hanging off the security camera in the upper right corner.

Ding! The elevator had reached it's destination. Brooklyn put his hands in his pockets and exited the apartment building. He walked down the street and turned at the first corner. He continued walking until he reached the apartment building where Mystel lived, a ten minute walk from his home.

He stepped into the lobby and looked around for blonde companion. Upon spotting him, he walked over to the teen and the two left through the back exit, walking alongside each other.

"Hey, what's down?" Mystel asked his red-headed friend.

"The ground?" Brooklyn suggested sarcastically.

"Real funny." Mystel replied dryly.

"Yeah, a real riot." Brooklyn continued.

Mystel rolled his eyes at Brooklyn's attitude. He really didn't give a shit to the world, but he meant a shit to Mystel. A really big shit.

Mystel reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets, handing one to Brooklyn. "Look what I have."

Brooklyn grinned. "Two pieces of paper?"

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Well, remember next time because you hurt my feelings." Brooklyn mock whined.

"Seriously, look what I have." Mystel repeated.

Brooklyn raised an orange brow and took one of the little rectangular papers from Mystels hand.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "This is a ticket to the Linkin Park concert."

"I'm not sure about there being such a thing as 'holy shit' but hell yeah it is."

Brooklyn turned to Mystel. "How'd you get it?"

"Well I drove to the---"

"No, you dumb ass, I mean how'd you score them?"

Mystel took no heed to the name he'd been called because he knew that Brooklyn swore out of habit. "Nice to know you care about me." Mystel replied sarcastically, Brooklyn punched his arm softly. "But I won them from a contest off the radio."

"Them?" Brooklyn asked.

"Well duh, Einstein, I won two of them." Mystel retorted, and punched Brooklyn on the arm.

Brooklyn hissed in pain. His cuts were still fresh and hurt. "Not again?"

Brooklyn averted his gaze and stared at the ground, then looked to the sky. "Well, it's hard to stop but I'm getting better at not doing it though."

Mystel sighed. He was the only other person that knew about Brooklyn cutting himself. No matter how many times Mystel told him it wasn't his fault, the words seemed to go in one ear and come out the other. He himself had stopped cutting himself over the course of a year, but Brooklyn seemed like he would never give it up. Relapse had claimed him again, making Mystel severely annoyed at the actions of his best mate.

"Brooklyn," Mystel sighed. "I care about you, and this is hurting me because it hurts you. I want you to get better, but you have to want to get better too."

Brooklyn's eyes burned with tears. Fear of them falling out he swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. He cared about Mystel and loved him dearly, but how could he stop something that helped him cope with all the pain? How could he just give it all away now, how could he just throw it all away? Simply put, he couldn't. At least he didn't want to, not yet anyways. He would hang on a little but longer and then quit. The only problem was that he wasn't sure he could, which was the only reason he still cut himself.

"Mystel..." Brooklyn paused because he didn't know what he could say to make it all better, to make it all go away so they could both be happy and free.

Mystel sighed and patted Brooklyn's arm in reassurance. This wasn't the time to get angry, nor the place. They had walked onto the road and were standing in the middle of it, blocking the cars from passing by.

Mystel started to walk and Brooklyn followed him, a few steps behind the blonde. The two stopped when they reached the sidewalk and then turned and sat on the bench conveniently located on in front of the fountain pedestal. Behind them the park rang with the happy voices of children and their parents. Water rushed out of the hole in the fountain and landed in the basin that was attached to it, so that the water couldn't escape.

Brooklyn closed his eyes and willed away the tears, they disappeared behind his moss green eyes, and suddenly he felt a little better. Mystel watched the emotions race across Brooklyn's Russian complexion, he watched intently, searching for something that could help him help the red-head.

Brooklyn opened his eyes and watched the pigeons flutter around the fountain, drinking the water greedily. Children ran by, playing tag and other games of the like. The chilly wind tore through the air and ruffled his spiky hair, bangs fell in his eyes and clouded his vision. Torrents of wind rushed through the park rapidly, his eyes blurred as the wind passed by. His eyelids came down automatically, briefly shielding eyes that were blurry before re-opening when the wind passed.

Hurting Mystel was never his intention. It had been so much easier when Mystel was cutting too. It was easier to deal with. He sighed and looked to the sky, so blue. Clouds drifted around lazily, moving at their own pace.

Mystel looked away unable to watch the emotions that were plastered on Brooklyn's face. If Brooklyn kept cutting, then he would probably end up cutting again too. That was something he didn't want to do nor think about so he broke the silence and decided to get off the topic.

"It's on the twentieth."

"Huh?" Brooklyn's thoughts snapped, and he turned to the blonde beside him. "What is?"

"The concert." Mystel gave a small smile. "Looks like all that thinking ain't doing you any good."

"Hey! I resent that."

Mystel smirked and shook his head, beside him, Brooklyn grinned. At times like this it was nice to have someone that would always be there.

oOoOo-

Sonia stood waiting for someone to move over so she could sit. She has just finished her daily run accompanied by Ozuma. Her cheeks were painted with a rosy hue, and her blue, blue eyes were shining with delight. Her garnet red hair was pulled in a ponytail, while bangs fell and framed her eyes and face. She was dressed in a baggy white shirt and black track pants with navy stripes on the sides.

Ozuma stood beside her, his hands in the pockets of his baggy black shorts. He had on a white shirt that said 'Tell you boobs to stop looking at my eyes' printed in big block letters. His hair was in it's usual do, composed of grey on the sides and a chunky red lightning-like streak in the middle, sticking up in three spiky tufts. A smirk serenaded his lips, and his eyes danced with shades of teal mixed with azure.

Miyami, Amber, Johnny, Shahero, and Oliver sat together in a circle on the grass at the park. They all had cards in their hands and cards in the middle of their supposed circle.

"Guys, move over already." Ozuma said boredly. He wasn't much of a card player but he didn't have anything else to do.

Sonia, tired of waiting, sat down and lightly nudged Oliver and Shahero apart to make room for herself. Ozuma copied her and sat down beside Amber and Miyami.

"Got any five's?" Johnny asked Shahero.

"Go fish John-John." She replied.

"Awe man, I'm gunna lose!" The red-head exclaimed aloud.

"There, there, Miyami will kiss it better for you."

Ozuma snickered at Amber's comment towards the red-head.

Johnny sent a glare to Amber who made kissy noises in return. That caused Shahero to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, sending Sonia and Oliver to grin in amusement. Miyami blushed lightly and smiled towards the Scotsman nervously, who responded with a lopsided smile.

The teens continued on with their game of cards with odd comments from Amber and Shahero every now and then.

oOoOo-

Arista swept the broom in circular motions, collecting the dust and dirt in the small room. She sang along loudly with her walkman. She didn't notice the two males standing in the doorframe because she was lost in her own world.

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time. You ain't nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit, and you ain't no friend of mine."

Mystel and Brooklyn stared at the said girl swottingly, exchanging baffled looks with each other.

* * *

Jhaylin: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter. 

nise-anjel: Thankies, I appreciate it.

Roni: Yeah, unfortuneately people feel this way. Schizophrenic basically mean another term for multiple personality disorder, to put it in "aymens terms". Thannks for the review.

Anonymous: I'll just leave that part to your imagination.

Windwitch: Thanks. I greatly appreaciate your comments and thoughts. And now after aeons, I have updated. Happy reading.

x-infernal: Yay! You like Arista too. Haha, I'm glad you like this fic. And yeah, this is Brooklyn/Arista.

la-de-da: Er, while you can't kill me cause I'd rise from the dead and haunt you. But I won't put it on hold again. I'll try not to, anywho.

leoparda: Hmmn, so you feel bad for him? Then get out the kleenexes cause he's gunna get worse before he gets better.

Wanted: Lol, you can't be wrong with your imagination. You just can't because it's just pretend. Lol. If that makes sense you just learned something new. Sucker! Ayways, I hope you enjoy.

Cokey: Yay! If I can make you feel bad for him, that's a good thing because you'll lke him more, yes? The whole Amber/Mystel thing is great. Especially in TFG. Yeahm he'll mess around with Kai when I get to writing that part.. Valynn. He's got a beautiful accent and nice features and hes just aewsome. Will write more soon. So you can scab away at me, lol. Love ya.


End file.
